Shiro Masamoto
Shiro was the Captain of Squad 4 but resigned worrying about Jack's growing hunger for Claudia's powers. Shiro is the older brother of Melissa, Leo, and Kurama Masamoto. Appearance Before the time-skip Shiro was described as madly handsome, mostly because of his flawless features. Shiro had short black hair with two fringes framing the side of his hair. Shiro wore the basic shinigami robes with a long sleeved Captains haori, Shiro wore a crimson slash which held his katana. After the time-skip Shiro's hair has grown longer to where it is wavy a falls in his face, he still keeps his pale complexion but now has a scar running down from his eyebrow. As a teacher Shiro wears a white dress shirt with the collar unbutton and a pair of black pants with suspenders and black shoes. When cooking Shiro wears a orange apron and pins his hair up with barbie pins As a child Shiro had blood red hair and wore typical robes of a Shinigami Personality Shiro is a very laid back character that doesn't talk much but speaks in a casually fashion compared to his younger brother. Shiro hass a habit of yawning when someone older than himself speaks and gets in trouble for it. Shiro shows a more casual, and caring side when around Claudia seeing her as a precious diamond that shouldn't be tampered with, threating Leo with his sword when Claudia & Leo get into an argument, forcing him to apologize. Even as a teacher Shiro displays a flirtatous side when talking to the women teacher's ending in Claudia chopping him in the head with her barehand. When around his sister they start fighting displaying their power. Shiro has a love for cooking and when anyone visits especially Claudia he would make a meal for them. Shiro knows how to make foreign dishes that come out great and everyone loves. Shiro can be rather protective of Claudia when she is in danger, attacking Jack and also his own brother Kurama when Claudia was going to put to death by Central 47. Threathing his brothers life at his own cause to protect her. History Relationships Claudia: Shiro has a unusual relationship with Claudia, instantly falling in love with her when she was born. Ever since then Shiro has gone to great lengths to protect Claudia from harm. He openly admitted that he wish he was the same again as Claudia so that he could be with her. Melissa: A love-hate relationship between the two since a incident where Shiro hit her with a unknown kido spell puttng her in the hospital with a full body case. Teresa: Shiro owes his life to Teresa since she took him in when he and his siblings were homeless, knowing they were Shinigami. When Teresa gave birth to Claudia, he promised that he would protect her from anything. Gundala: Shiro also owes her, his life since Gundala saved her from a hollow. Kurama: Even as adults Shiro and Kurama hate eachother with a passion, since Kurama wanted to kill Claudia multiple occasion leading Shiro and Kurama into fights ending with them both in full body case. Leo: Shiro found Leo half dead after being jumped by thugs in the World of the Living calling him hopeless and taking him in as his little brother. Even after adopting him Leo was stil hopeless and lose. Shiro trained him and taught him how to stand up for himself without any luck. Powers and Abilities Trivia